


Two Paths

by glassdemons



Series: A Bosmer Named Nerevar [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdemons/pseuds/glassdemons
Summary: After spending several weeks together in Balmora, Nerevar and Jiub decide it's time to go their separate ways: Nerevar to find his parent's tribe, and Jiub to find his repetance.
Relationships: Jiub/Nerevarine (Elder Scrolls)
Series: A Bosmer Named Nerevar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125314
Kudos: 2





	Two Paths

The moons were sinking into the horizon as Balmora as Nerevar slipped through the alleys and out of the city, following the river into the woods and to the hollowed out stump that Jiub had told him to meet him at. His stomach churned with anxiety--it was their last night together, and he had just finished packing. Jiub had been waiting for him for at least an hour, saying there was something he had to do before Nerevar left.

There was the soft glow of fire in the clearing, bright even against the lightening sky, the river just barely hidden by the trees. Candles sat on smooth stones pulled from the bank _everywhere,_ and when Jiub stepped from the shadows, it was as though he was emerging from the void itself.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Nerevar replied, giggle in his voice. “What’s all this?”

“Come stand beside me and look for yourself.”

Nerevar listened and came to the other side. The empty part of the stump was filled to the brim with flowers, surrounding a larger, sweet smelling candle with the Daedric character for “A” carved into it.

“I was thinking,” he said, pulling Nerevar against him by the waist, “that you and I should be married. Ask your Mara to join our souls together, Almalexia to oversee it.” Tears welled in Nerevar’s eyes and he covered his mouth as Jiub continued, “My ancestors could look after you. And yours, mine. And when we die, maybe…” He trailed off, squeezing Nerevar tighter. “Maybe we can be together.”

Nerevar buried his face into Jiub’s shoulder. “I think that’s a perfect idea,” he whispered. “I love it. I love you.”

Jiub turned to face him, taking Nerevar’s hands in his, one crossed over the other. “May my ancestors guide you and hold you, protect you and keep you safe. Our two souls in eternal companionship, two nameless houses sharing in this one moment.”

“One perfect, perfect moment,” Nerevar agreed, leaning in to kiss Jiub. It was far from formal, or legal, or official. “I will protect you and all you stand for.”

“And I, you.” Jiub traced his thumb over Nerevar’s cheek, then with a quiet exclamation to himself, fished in his pockets for something he proceeded to press into Nerevar’s hand.

It was a ring. Rusted, dented a bit, but it fit, just perfectly, on Nerevar's finger. "Just so you don't forget me," said Jiub, growly voice as gentle as ever. 

Tears pricked at Nerevar's eyes anew as he threw himself at Jiub, clinging to the dunmer like if he let go Vvardenfell would fall out from underneath him. "Never," he promised. "Never, never, never."

The smoke of the offered flowers, the incense, the ocean breeze were all that he had ever wanted to have. This was no Vvardenfell ceremony, and no rightful marriage even before the best shrine to Mara Jiub could muster, but he prayed, to any god listening, *please, please let this connect our souls, please let me carry him with me, please don't let me fuck this up.*

After what felt like a mere second but was likely an eternity, Jiub let go. "Be safe," he whispered. "If I am successful, we will meet again."

"You will be," promised Nerevar. "Whatever you decide to do, you will do it."

Jiub smiled, lopsided as always, and gave Nerevar one last kiss before telling him, "Go on, or you'll miss your strider."


End file.
